She's Dead, Of Course
by DementedViper
Summary: Implied slash only. Merlin and Arthur worry for Alia who is acting a bit odd


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire**,** Humpty Dumpty**, **Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?**,** Merlin and Arthurs little mouse**,** Alia and the Star Light**, **Arthur and His Men**,** Uthers' and Gaius' 3 Little Kittens**,** And Down Will Come Merlin, Cradle an All**,** Little Miss Muffet**,** Wise Old Owl **and** And The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon **Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash (implied) some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**AN2: **Just do not ask. It is much safe to just not ask.

* * *

**She's Dead, Of Course.**

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he cleaned Arthur's chambers. Alia was sitting on the bed, which he had just made, she was bouncing on it, humming to herself, and her teddy bear Sir Snuggles, Merlin was seriously considering banning Arthur's influence on the child. The girl who was now up to Merlin's hip was quite happy kicking her legs and humming muttering words and watching her 'daddy Merlin'. Merlin sighed as he finally had everything in order and straightened looking to Alia who blinked at him

"Perhaps she'll die," she murmured

"Come on Alia lets go watch Arthur," Merlin said frowning at the words she said. She shrugged skipping over and took his hand, Sir Snuggles safely tucked up in the crook of her other arm and hand. She skipped beside him her bunches swinging as she bounced and he smiled at how cute she looked.

When they got outside and to the training ground Alia plonked herself on the floor and tugged Merlin down beside her. He looked at her with a smile and saw her eyes fixed on Arthur but though the clashes of the swords he could still hear the girl humming.

Arthur smiled at them and a few of the Knights shared a look rolling their eyes but still had a smile. When Arthur called the training to an end, he walked over and hugged Alia then kissed Merlin who grinned at him.

"How absurd to swallow a bird" Alia hummed and both men gave her a curious look. Arthur looked at Merlin who shrugged

"She's been doing it all day," he said as she went to back to humming. Arthur saw the worry in his eyes and kissed his neck

"I'm sure she is fine, just happy in her own world" Merlin smiled and sighed pulling apart they could not risk being seen by anyone other than the Knights. "Alia?" she looked at Arthur but did not stop humming. "How about we go get some lunch and then we can read?" she nodded and got up, pulling Merlin and Arthur up and skipping in front of them back to the castle.

Alia hummed all though lunch getting curious looks from Uther and Morgana. The only time she did not hum was when she swallowed. Merlin looked up when he noticed she was silent and she was frowning at the table her whole body still.

"Alia?" Arthur asked and she did not react until a castle cat streaked out the room. She grinned and hummed again

"Fancy that to swallow a cat!" she smiled and hummed again whilst the adults shared some looks. Uther looked bemused, Morgana was curious, Arthur was amused, and Merlin was, once again, worried. After lunch Arthur and Merlin took Alia to Arthurs study and Arthur read to her with her curled in his lap and Merlin leaning against him head on his shoulder, stroking Alia's hair.

Arthur stopped when he realised she had stopped humming again and was looking at Merlin. "What is wrong child?" She shook her head and shrugged then smiled

"What a hog to swallow a dog" she smiled and slid from his lap skipping out, once again she was humming. Merlin sighed and Arthur chuckled stroking his hair.

"She's fine"

"She better be"

"Promise" he chuckled kissing him.

They did not see Alia until they went to dinner and she was in Uther's lap his hand against her forehead as he frowned down at her but she did not seem to notice, if she did, she didn't seem to care. She was swinging her legs and humming again as she wiggled in his lap. He looked at Arthur who shrugged and they all ate dinner allowing the girl to stay in her own world.

"I don't know how she swallowed a cow" Alia said then giggled and continued humming ignoring the five worried looks she got.

"Maybe it's just an imaginary friend?" Arthur said but did not sound like he believed himself. When Alia finished eating, she skipped out her hums following her. After Merlin had his dinner in Arthur's chambers, they went to Alia's room and heard her laugh.

"She's dead, of course!" they shared a look and went in and she was lying in bed with Sir Snuggles in her arms.

"Hey princess" Arthur smiled sitting beside her his legs tucked under him, Merlin sat in front of him and lent into his chest.

"Daddy" she smiled

"Are you ok Alia? You've been acting odd all day"

"Have I?" she frowned

"Yes and you keep talking to yourself" Arthur said tentively and she giggled

"Silly daddies! I wasn't talking to myself! I was trying to remember something for you," she said crawling to her bedside table and pulling out a pile of parchment get together with string and handed to them. It had childish pictures over it and writing in a neat script "The nice book man wrote on it for me" she said with a smile.

"Do you want us to read it to you?" Merlin asked with a smile and a relieved chuckle she nodded happily laying back down. Arthur put his arms around Merlin's waist and held the precious book with Merlin's hands on his arm.

"**There was an old lady who swallowed a fly  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - perhaps she'll die!**" Merlin read with a smile laying his head on Arthur's shoulder and the prince took over with a kiss to Merlin's temple.

"**There was an old lady who swallowed a spider,  
that wriggled and wiggled and tickled inside her;  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - Perhaps she'll die!  
There was an old lady who swallowed a bird;  
How absurd to swallow a bird.**" He paused and shook his head "what a strange rhyme"

"Just read" Alia giggled snuggling down more. Arthur mock sighed at her but smiled and continued

"**She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - Perhaps she'll die!  
There was an old lady who swallowed a cat;  
Fancy that to swallow a cat!  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird,  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - Perhaps she'll die!  
There was an old lady that swallowed a dog;  
What a hog, to swallow a dog;**" Merlin chuckled into his chest and Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked down at him he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"**She swallowed the dog to catch the cat,  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird,  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - Perhaps she'll die!**" Merlin murmured and Arthur smiled nodding then continued again, watching Alia's eyes close with a small smile on her face

"**There was an old lady who swallowed a cow,  
I don't know how she swallowed a cow;  
She swallowed the cow to catch the dog,  
She swallowed the dog to catch the cat,  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird,  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - Perhaps she'll die!  
There was an old lady who swallowed a horse...**" his voice dropped and Merlin said the last line with him sharing an amused look with his lover.

"**She's dead, of course!**" Chuckling Arthur tucked Alia up and they both kissed her forehead before blowing out the candle and leaving with the book.

* * *

Took me forever but it was SO! worth it. dont you think?


End file.
